OPERACIÓN ESCAPE VERSIÓN 01
by millivafics
Summary: este pequeño one shop fue creado para el reto del grupo ranma 1/2 latinomerica


Los personajes no nos pertenecen.

Este fanfic fue creado para el grupo de Facebook Ranma ½ Latinoamérica

OPERACIÓN ESCAPE

NERIMA, 24 de agosto año 2019

Eran las 7 am cuando se ve salir del dojo Tendo un atractivo hombre ataviado en un traje color azul a juego con su corbata, camisa blanca y lentes de sol; en su oreja izquierda traía puesto un auricular y su cabello como siempre atado a una elegante trenza. Esta era sin duda la "pinta perfecta" para un día laboral.

–Ranma reportándose listo para dirigirse al sitio identificado, cambio- Giró sobre sus pies y depositó un tierno beso de despedida en los labios de su esposa mientras ella le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

\- Suerte Ranma promete que llegarás a salvo.

\- Lo prometo Akane- Después de un último beso, el hombre de la trenza se dispuso a emprender su camino listo para enfrentarse a los horrores de un largo día laboral.

Cruzando la esquina observa a lo lejos a su amigo que en sus años de juventud le dio muchos problemas, vestía un traje de color gris a cuadros, camisa blanca con una bufanda de color amarillo enredada a su cuello, lentes de sol y zapatillas color café - ¡Hola cerdo !, ya avisan que vamos en camino, nos están esperando - Ambos hombres se miran, se dedican a una reverencia en señal de saludo y comienzan a caminar rumbo a su destino.

Pasando por el parque se encuentra con un hombre que vestía igual, solo que su traje era negro a juego con sus zapatillas, con una camisa blanca sin nada que adornara su cuello, su cabello suelto y sus grandes lentes de sol que al igual que a sus compañeros le dieron un aire de elegancia y seriedad. - Saotome, Hibiki ... ¿están listos? - Si Mousse- Respondieron al unísono y retomaron el camino

¡Llegamos! dijo Ranma en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un enorme local. El lugar era amplio, la gente corría de un lugar a otro, llevaban y traían cosas; al fondo se respondió ver los calabozos y al encargado de vigilarlos.

Ryoga se acercó a una mesa con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro dirigido a sus compañeros - Aquí si podeos hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿tenemos todos los juguetes listos para la acción?

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, la ojiavellana estaba muy preocupada por el nuevo empleo de su esposo, ya que ser un detective implica poner en riesgo su vida todos los días, pero no tenían más opción. El embarazo, la terquedad de su amado de que no se acercara al dojo, la falta de estudiantes y las cuentas extras, no le dejaban más opción que buscar un empleo con el cual pudiera suplir sus necesidades. Al igual que sus antiguos rivales Ryoga y Mousse.

Saber que no estaba solo la tranquilizaba un poco, pero en ocasiones no podía dejar de pensar en los múltiples riesgos a los que tendría que enfrentarse Ranma para poder salir adelante con su familia.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar que tanta preocupación no era buena ni para ella, ni para su bebé, por lo que consideró que sería perfecto pasar una tarde de chicas con Akari y Shampoo, que al igual que ella también debían estar pasándola mal, ya que sus respectivos esposos ahora desempeñarían el mismo oficio junto con Ranma.

Luego de hablar con las chicas y de quedar en encontrase en la entrada del centro comercial de Nerima a las 3 de la tarde para así compartir una tarde juntas y liberar la tensión que les producía pensar en el trabajo de sus esposos, se sintió más relajada y se dispuso a continuar con sus oficios de ama de casa. Pues debía dejar todo organizado para poder disfrutar en grande el tiempo con sus amigas.

En otro lugar de Nerima, 3 jóvenes apuestos hablaban con el director encargado de asignarles su misión para ese día. Era un hombre maduro de estatura media vestido con uniforme tipo militar y una gorra a juego. Tenía la mirada dura y una postura recta que irradiaba disciplina e inspiraba respeto. Se situaba de pie frente a un grupo de hombres y con voz grave les indicaba una a una las actividades que debían desarrollar.

-_Ya saben, deben ubicar a su objetivo y no perderlo de vista, recuerden que es muy importante para este trabajo mantenerlo vigilado por si algo malo ocurre_\- Decía aquel hombre mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro con sus manos en la espalda reflejando autoridad.

\- ¡_Si señor_! Respondieron al unísono aquel grupo de subordinados

\- _Bien, preparen todo. Salimos en una hora_. Dicho esto, el director salió por un pasillo con rumbo a su oficina.

**CENTRO COMERCIAL DE NERIMA. 2:50 pm **

-Creo que llegué con un poco de tiempo. ¡Bien! me servirá para descansar un momento mientras llegan las demás- pensaba Akane mientras se dirigía a una pequeña heladería ubicada en el primer local del centro comercial donde había quedado de reunirse con sus amigas. La mujer de cabellos cortos azulados toda su vida se había caracterizado por ser puntual, y aunque esto no se tratara de una reunión formal, no era motivo para romper su hábito.

-Hola Akane, ¿cómo estás? La voz de Akari saca de sus pensamientos a la mujer de pelo corto. – ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-¡Akari, hola! no te preocupes, solo llegué hace un par de minutos- Respondió la aludida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bien Akane, ¿ya saben si va a ser niño o niña?- Preguntó la recién llegada mientras acariciaba el apenas abultado abdomen de su amiga.

-No, aún es muy pronto para saberlo- Respondió la ojiavellana con una sonrisa

\- ¡Ni hao! La voz chillona de una mujer de cabello lila anunció la presencia de la única persona que hacía falta para dar inicio formalmente a su tarde de chicas.

\- ¡Hola Shampoo! Respondieron animadamente las presentes.

-Las llevaré a un lugar espectacular, es un sitio nuevo que me recomendaron, perfecto para liberar tensiones.- Las chicas se miraron mientras una gota de sudor baja por sus rostros.

–Espero no sea nada vulgar Shampoo- decía la peli azul un poco intrigada por las ocurrencias de su amiga. –Tu tranquila yo saber muy bien que hacer– Respondia una pelilila muy sonriente.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta detenerse en un una gran entrada, pagaron los boletos en la taquilla, entraron, tomaron sus asientos y esperaron que el show comenzara.

En mitad de la tarima se encuentra un señor vestido con un traje de luces y un micrófono en la mano – ¡Damas y caballeros BIENVENIDOS AL CIRCO EL ESCAPE! aquí pueden escapar de todas sus rutinas por unas horas, así que prepárense para morir de risa. Esta tarde tenemos un trío muy particular que harán que todos ustedes olviden sus problemas, ahora y sin más preámbulos…¡con ustedes el TRIO DISPAREJO! Los aplausos y el bullicio de los presentes no se hicieron esperar para dar la bienvenida a quienes seguramente alegrarían el show.

Del fondo salía un hombre alto con unos zapatos en punta color rojo, pantalones anchos de color azul una camisa de múltiples colores con un moño enorme y unos tirantes que llegaban a sus pantalones. Tenía la cara pintada, una nariz roja completando con sombrero bombacho, ridículo.

-Hola, hola amiguitos y amiguitas soy RANMACONDA en que tiene la lengua más larga que la cola – cogió de un cordón enredado a sus pantalones anchos que hacía que levanta la parte delante mientras movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás de manera exagerada.

Akane… ese no es Ranma? Preguntaba una atónita Akari mientras veía a la peliazul con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–jajajajajajaj no saber que Ranma tener diminuta virilidad- Shampoo estar aliviada de no casarse con airen. jajajajaj- Decía la de cabello lila mientras se tapaba la boca para contener sus carcajadas.

–Lo voy a matar, lo juro – decía una muy enojada la peliazul

-SEÑOR SEÑOR – gritaba moviendo sus tirantes

-AQUÍ TOY - salía por una esquina un payaso atorado en un mameluco de color amarillo, zapatos en punta y una peluca crespa de color rojo, alzando las manos y brincando –¡Hola, hola! me llaman FLASH porque no lo alcanzas a gozar- decía mientras corría de un lado al otro

-Es mi parecer o se refiere a, a ¡eso! – Decía una peliazul con una gota en la frente haciendo énfasis en sus partes íntimas. –jajajaja yo creer que ser los payasos del porno más patéticos de la historia, este no dura ni un minuto – Decía un muy divertida shampoo mientras se veía una Akari roja hasta el copete -Es que no saben que hay niños en el público?

FLASH ven, ven. llamemos a Cegatón es tan ciego que una vez entro a un baño a hacer pipí y le orino en trasero a otro jajajajajajaajajaj- decían mientras simulaban la escena

-¡Hola, hola! ¿me llamaban? Aquí toy- Decía un hombre mirando hacia la pared, envuelto en un overol de retazos con múltiples colores. Bajo de este tenía una camisa verde limón y el cabello recogido en pequeñas colas- No soy cegatón soy GELATINA porque no se me para ni con plastilina

Ahora era el turno de Akane y Akari de vengarse de las burlas de la pelilila – jajajjaja valla creo que te toca jugar contigo misma, porque cierto chico no sirve jajajaj- Decía una Akane mientras movía la mano de arriba hacia abajo - jajajajajajaj -Creo que tu chico naufragó jajajaaj- decia Akari mientras se sostenía el estómago de la risa.

–yo comer pato al horno esta noche- Respondía una muy furiosa shampoo

-Gelatina, Conda ¿ustedes saben que le dijo una mano a la otra? Me debes 5 mil jajajajaj –Flash reía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – No seas bobo lo que le decía una mano a la otra es esta noche esta noche me toca a mí.-Moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y balanceando su caderas de adelante y hacia atrás le respondía Ranmaconda.

-YO, yo tengo uno mejor gritaba Gelatina mientras miraba al lado contrario de sus amigos payasos – saben que le dijo una pompa a otra pompa? – ¡No, no sabemos! dijeron en coro sus compinches – entre nosotras dos hay un soplón jajaja- Reía escandalosamente.

Tras bambalinas se veía un señor con el entrecejo junto de la ira observando el espectáculo -Creo que es mejor retirar ese trio de ridículos o acabaran con mi negocio- Dijo exasperado pasando sus manos por el rostro

QUERIDO PUBLICO DEMOSLE UN APLAUSO AL TRIO DISPAREJO – se escuchó decir tras el telón mientras aparecía el mismo señor en su traje de luces –ahora vamos a ver a nuestros queridos payasos en un espectáculo sin precedentes. -¡Con ustedes SAMANTA! - salía del telón un enorme tigre blanco metido en una jaula rugiendo enfurecido

–Eeh Ranma tu sabes domar bestias ve tu- Le susurro el cegatón al oído –eres un Idiota Akane no es ninguna bestia- contestó enfadado pero sobre todo muerto de miedo, el chico de la trenza.

– ¿Ese maldito a eso se refirió cuando habló de los peligros en el trabajo? Si salimos vivos de esta los muelo a golpes mascullaba Ryoga apretando los puños

ABRAN LA JAULA gritaba el hombre tras el escenario.

Se puede observar 3 payasos corriendo de un lado a otro por sus vidas, gritándose el uno al otro, ve tú, no tu o tu….

3 mujeres en el público muertas de la vergüenza y una cara de desconcierto digna de una foto, escuchaban el murmullo de la gente por el penoso espectáculo. Un joven decía yo creo que Samantha es la domadora, mientras otro decia yo creo que están jugando al gato y al ratón. Al fondo se escuchaba esos son los payasos fugitivos, mientras que un niño de no más de 5 años muy asustado se dirigía a su madre. –mami, mami si los payasos están corriendo quiere decir que nosotros también debemos correr? Se escuchó un silencio y luego el ruido de una multitud corriendo por sus vidas.

-¡Valla! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? el trio disparejo- decía Akari con el ceño fruncido –o no son los mismos detectives contratados por sus HABILIDADES MARCIALES- respondía una ojiavellana resaltando la últimas palabras con su aura de batalla al máximo – ¡ja! que va si son los expertos en impotencia sexual – dijo una pelilila con los puños apretados –Qué qué hacen a..a aquí – se atrevió a preguntar un sudoroso ojiazul -No es obvio RANMA le dijo akane mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada

Los tres chicos se miraron y suspiraron y dijeron en coro es hora del plan b

– ¿plan B?- Respondieron las chicas mirándose.

–¡OPERACIÓN ESCAPE!- se ven 3 payasos desaliñados corriendo por sus vidas en las estrechas calles de Nerima, mientras son perseguidos por 3 furiosas mujeres gritando sus nombres

Según la gente de Nerima comenta que 3 payasos fueron devorados por el tigre blanco ya que no se volvió a saber de RANMACONDA, FLASH y GELATINA.

Bueno para mí es un honor compartir con ustedes este pedazo de historia y es más para mi contar con Lizeth y Vanessa para secundaria en todas estas locuras, somos un gran equipo, Lizeth mil y mil GRACIAS por hacer las correcciones y mejorar los diálogos,

Un saludo especial para mis chicas calientes jajajaja ok no pero quería decirlo jajajaa del grupo RANMACONDA las queremos.

Y bueno si hay algún error de ortografía es enteramente mi culpa y les pido disculpas.


End file.
